


Stupefy!

by monkiainen



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Criminal Minds fuses with Harry Potter, Gen, Minor Character Death, Spencer is a wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer finds something he thought he had lost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupefy!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _lost and found_ challenge on [ fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com). This is an AU where Spencer is a wizard, living in a Muggle world.

Spencer Reid took one last look to his now empty apartment. It was about a time to have major changes in his life, even though the events leading to those changes haven’t been controlled by Spencer. As things were, Spencer had no choice but to leave his position in BAU and accept a job offer from another continent.

Not many people knew that Spencer was in fact a wizard, and a pretty decent one as well. After Spencer had completed his studies in the Wizarding world and taken up the position in BAU, there had been certain set of rules he had to follow. In most countries Wizarding and Muggle worlds were capable of working together if needed. However, in the States things weren’t that easy, especially with the Bushes in control. They were notorious for their hunger to rule the world, Muggle and Wizarding alike. All in all, the Bushes seemed to think that the Wizarding world should either join them in their ridiculous quest of world domination, or be thrown into prison along with false accusations. True, the wizard prison in Guantanamo Bay didn’t have Dementors as their CO’s like Azkaban, but there were other ways to keep prisoners in bay. Hence every Wizard in the States with connections to the Muggle world had to keep their heritage unknown, and had strict orders not to use magic under any circumstances. Especially if the said Wizard or Witch worked for the Muggle government, like Spencer.

Ever since Spencer had accepted the position in BAU he hadn’t used almost any magic at all. It hadn’t been easy to hide his Wizarding background from the best behaviour analysts team in the country, but somehow Spencer had managed to pull it off. That was until the Mochia case.

There had been series of mysterious deaths in five different states. All the victims had been found sitting in their living room with a terrified look in their faces. The autopsies had revealed absolutely nothing: there was nothing that could be ruled as the cause of death. No physical injuries, no poisons, no nothing, and all the victims were in excellent health. They were just dead, like that. ME’s and homicide detectives in all five states had been puzzled to the point the cases had been moved over to BAU. 

Spencer had known immediately what was the cause of death in all those mysterious deaths – Avada Kedavra. Because of the secrecy of his heritage, Spencer couldn’t tell it to his team mates just like that – too many questions would arise. It took bit of an effort and some carefully placed hints before Hotch came up with an idea of Wizarding world being somehow involved.

After that finding the unsub had been relatively easy. With a little help from a Wizarding expert the team had learned the unsub was an ex-Death Eater by the name of Mikhail Mochia. During the first reign of terror created by Voldemort, Mochia had worked closely with Rodolpho and Bellatrix Lestrange. While the Lestranges had been locked up in the Azkaban for the past 13 years, Mochia had somehow managed to escape to the States. Apparently the rumours of Voldemort being alive had travelled to America as well, and Mochia had seen it as a perfect time to start a killing spree.

Locating Mochia hadn’t been easy but finally they had managed to find the old cemetery in Rhode Island where Mochia was hiding. Spencer and Morgan had been on the other side of the cemetery when they had heard muffled cries on the far side of the cemetery. Then there had been a flash of light and within seconds Morsmorde had risen to the sky.

At that moment Spencer had Apparated to the direction of the screams without thinking, wand ready in hand. He found himself only few meters away from a small opening, just behind bushes so Mochia couldn’t see him. Spencer had only few moments to evaluate the situation: Hotch had been Stupefied, Gideon had some severe burns on him, and Elle was on her knees with Mochia pointing her with a wand.

“AVADA KEDA…”

“PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!”

* * *

“So you’re a wizard, then?”

Spencer turned to watch Elle in the eyes and nodded.

“How come you never told us? I thought we were a team.” Morgan insisted and stepped next to Elle.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders with an apologetic look on his face. “I wasn’t allowed to, there are strict rules about revealing your wizarding skills to the Muggles. Performing magic in front of them is punishable.”

“Woaa, what do you mean punishable?”Morgan exclaimed, clearly shocked. “If you hadn’t done what you did, that crazy bastard would’ve killed all of us!”

Before Spencer could say anything else, a group of wizards Apparated on the scene. Part of them rushed to Mochia to make sure he wasn’t going to escape, while others took care of Hotch and Gideon. An older wizard who appeared to be their leader made his way to Spencer.

“Your parents would have been proud of you if they had seen you there. You would have made a heck of an Auror, Spencer.”

For the first time in what seemed like eternity Spencer smiled and shook his head.

“Thank you for the compliment Wilbur, but we both know that was never meant to be.”

“I suppose not. Still, I find it hard to believe you haven’t performed almost any magic at all since you left from the university.”

Before Elle and Morgan could start asking any questions as to who that wizard was and how he know Spencer and his parents, a tawny owl appeared. It flew straight to Spencer and hold out his leg to reveal a parchment tied to it. Spencer mentally prepared himself to what was to come and untied the knot to get the parchment. The owl seemed to be satisfied with it and it took of again, leaving Spencer staring at the parchment.

“Owl mail? Haven’t you guys got anything more up to date?”

Spencer glanced at Elle who just smiled and reached out her hand. At the same time both Hotch and Gideon joined the team after being healed and taken care of. Spencer realised wizards or not, his team would be there for him for this. Spencer rolled the parchment open and took a quick look at its contents. It was no surprise that Wizengamot wanted him in for using magic in front of Muggles. Rules were rules, and Spencer had broken them.

* * *

And so it had happened that Spencer had been forced to leave his position in the BAU. Hotch had tried to talk the Wizengamot over so he could have joined Spencer as a defence attorney, even though Wizarding law and Muggle law weren’t exactly the same thing. The Wizengamot had denied it.

If it hadn’t been for Wilbur Wells and his Aurors speaking for Spencer, things might have turned out even worst. Now Spencer was only forced to leave the country and never to come back – and leave his family and friends behind. Saying good-byes to the team had been hard for Spencer to do, but it was inevitable. Even harder it was to leave her mother behind, although Spencer knew it was best for them both. But mother had surprised him by saying he shouldn’t regret what he had done, even though the end results hadn’t been the best possible ones.

“Just remember Spencer, you’re a wizard, and nothing can take it away from you. Wilbur came in day before yesterday and promised to make sure I have everything I need. Furthermore, I’ve been talking with another old friend about what happened to you, and he promised to find a job for you back in England.”

And so it happened that Spencer Reid accepted a position as a psychology teacher in Hogwarts.


End file.
